My drive to play
by SaiyaPheng
Summary: Kin Touchi, a former Basket ball player for the girl's team at Reiju Middle school, before her team could go to the win the finals, she injures her knee during the game. Now, she's in Highschool hoping for the better. Why is there no girl's Basket-ball team at Seirin High! Ocx? rated T for language.
1. Prologue

Ah, it's been a long time since I had read Kuroko no Basket. 4 years. Now I have been catching up on the manga and I'm done reading it this afternoon. I miss playing Basket-ball because of that manga. :D

So i wanted to do a fanfiction.

So, if any of you want to correct my rules of Basket-ball, please go ahead. I haven't played it since grade nine. I was happy that my team and I won the gold medal! :D

I couldn't find any fanfiction that has some awesome Basket-ball action so I wanted to make one.

So reminder, I do not own Kuroko no Basket, just my OC. Of I did, I wouldn't be writing this now would I?

Warning: May contain some weird grammar, missing words, and facts. (and maybe non-facts... ...)

It's a fanfiction! I can twist this how ever I want! XP

* * *

"_What an amazing lay up! Folks, she did it again! Scoring the most for her team, they are in the lead!"_

* * *

"_These kids are incredible for their age and grade! Only in middle school and these girls are aiming to be the best at what they do."_

* * *

"_Reiju girl's Basket-ball team did it again! By a point, they beat Jiko middle school and now are off to the finals!"_

* * *

"_Aghhh!"- "Kin!"_

"_Oh no! The team's ace is down! From the looks of it, the injury seems serious!" the sound of ambulance howled as the raven haired girl lay on the floor, clenching her teeth and held her injured knee with tears streaming down her face. Her teammates crowded around her in worry, trying to help her sit up but the girl muffled another cry as her knee gave out an unbearable pain._

* * *

"_What do you mean I can't play Basket-ball anymore?"_

"_Miss, you need to take the surgery. After that's done your knee will heal and you would be able to play again."_

"_And if I take it how long will it heal?"_

"_...A year or two."_

"_What? You have got to be joking?"_

"_I am not, your cartilage had been torn on your right knee also a crack near the tibia. In order for you to heal faster, you must take the surgery and you must not put any pressure on your knee."_

"_..."_

"_I am sorry." _

_Kin cried silently, as her bangs covered her eyes. She gripped the blanket on her lap, forcing herself to stop the tears but couldn't. The doctor beside her remained quiet and rubbed her back to soothe her._

* * *

"It has been two years now-" Kin mutters. "even if my knee was healed by now, I can't put as much pressure on it than before."

-beep!- -beep!-

The girl's hand slams down on her clock and glances at it. It's 7:40. Her eyes widen and she got up quickly from her bed- "shit! I'm going going to be late for the ceremony!" Kin ran to the bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth. She went to her closet and puts on her uniform. Grabbing her bag, she heads downstairs to the kitchen, snatching a toast on the table, ran to the door quickly putting on her shoes and ran out the door. "bye mom! See you later!" she yells out, slamming the door after her.

Her mother walked in the kitchen with a towel in her hand, blinking at the door and shook her head. "That girl..." the woman sighs and went back to cooking.

"Ahh! Dang it!" Kin stuffs the toasted bread in her mouth while running to her school. Her High School. She gulf of the bread quickly, and picks up her paste but carefully not to put any pressure on her knees. "my first year of High School and this what happens to me. Should have not transfer to Canada for student exchange..."

* * *

"Hey! Do you like shougi?"

"You interested in the literature club? Come and join!"

"Wanna join the rugby team?"

"Hi, do you like art? Come and join us!"

Kin eyes twitches at the crowd. Why is everyone so damn pushy? The raven hair girl pushed herself through the meddling pack of students and barely got through a meter as everyone's up on her personal space asking her questions and about joining their club. "ugh! No damn it!" she rush by them somehow and ended up bumping into someone. She fell on her bottom, groaning. "ow..." she looks up , seeing a boy with blue hair wearing the males' uniform from her school, reading a manga and has a blank expression on his face. She got up immediately, brushing her back and apologized.

"It's okay." she blinks and her eyes widens. She turns her head and body around. "he's gone?" Kin sighs, and mutters about weird people popping out of nowhere and disappearing.

"I hope this is not a regular thing...if I ever meet him again..."

* * *

So tell how it is? Should I continue this?


	2. EH?

Well, :D I got started on the first chapter!

I don't know if I should do this in third person or first. What seems better to you guys? I did a third point view and first for Kin's perspective. I really need a beta as well. I hope someone can help me with that.

Ballad of Sinners

It was nice and entertaining reading, so I may say that if you feel like continue posting it, then gladly I'll continue reading! x3  
Greetings nwn

**Thank you! I'm glad you would if I did. I might as well too before the ideas from my head is gone! :D And hello! **

some random 

this is sounding like the start of a reaaally awesome fanfic :D

I'd love to see Kin's relationship with kuroko & Kagami as the story continues and any adversities Kin overcomes :)

Fighting!

**Awesome! XD I was trying to go for that! Ahaha, yeah. I'm going to work on that relationship. ;)**

**Thanks !**

**Anyways! Thanks for this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket. If I did, I would be writing this now would I? **

**Please feel free to correct me on what I don't know about basket ball. i haven't played it since grade nine. So if I done something wrong, please correct me. **

**No flames, this is just for fun! :D**

**Warning: Sorry for grammar, missing letters/words and not making any sense. (IN NEED FOR A BETA!) **

* * *

Kin curses, not able to find her class. She glares at the map in her hands, and looks up at the sign as it read; **class 2**. She sweat drops. "Oh...I found it." '_I'm either lucky or just...can't follow a map well enough.' _She takes a long breathe from her nose and slid the door open. The room's full and the students went quiet. They're all staring at her curiously. Kin's fingers twitches. She wasn't use to the attention that's brought towards her.

"Ah, you must be..." the teacher said checking the list in front of him. He wears a suit, black slid up hair and glasses. He seems middle aged too. "Miss Touchi." the male brought a hand up to fix his glass at the side and glares at her. "you're late."

At that, she winces. "I know it's no excuse...but I got lost." she mutters as the students sitting in the front row, silently laughs. Kin cheeks forms a pink tint, and became abash at her dismay. Late for class on her first day of school. Awesome...

"Don't let it happen again." his tone cut sharply through her, as she nods fearfully, promising not to do be late again. "find a desk available and sit down."

"Hai." she quickly found one near the windows and sat down. She sits near the back row just only two desk that's behind her. She slightly turns her head, to see the student behind her. He has red hair, tan skin, bulky and wears a slight frown on his face. 'Holy...that guy is big!' she could tell from that way he sits. His legs stretch out under his desk and he's slightly wider built than most of the males in the this classroom. She saw something shiny around his neck when the sun attacks him. '_Hm..'_ Before he could catch her staring at him, Kin eyes remain back to the front and pretends to listen to her teacher.

_'I wonder if they have a Basket-ball team here. I didn't have the chance to look at the sport clubs, because of those annoying people..'_ she thought placing her elbow on top of the desk and rest her chin on her hand. _'I guess I can check it out after school.'_

* * *

Finally the first day of school is over, and Kin wants to find the gym area. It took her 20 minute to look for it and she still hasn't. She glum and mutters curses again. "Stupid map!" she glares heatly at it, unaware that someone walk in front of her. She bumps into them and both of them fell. "ow...not again." this time she looks to see a girl with the same sailor uniform as her. She has short light brown hair with two bobby pins holding her bangs, wearing a whistle and carries a wooden clip board. "I'm so sorry!" Kin got up and offers her hand to the girl.

The brown hair girl stares at Kin for a slight moment and took her hand. Kin pulls her up gently to her feet. "It's alright." the girl said with a smile. "I'm Aida Riko, 2nd year. What got you so worked up?"

Kin chuckles nervously, "sorry about that, I was looking for the gym. I wanted to know if there was a Basket-ball club here." Riko hums staring at the girl with analyzing eyes. _'There's something about this girl..'_

"Well, I can show you. I was on my way there anyways." Kin's eyes brightens up and thank her. "Not a problem. Come on."

The two girls walks beside each other talking, "so, why do you want to know there's a Basket-ball club here? If you don't mind me asking." Riko questions in interest on what Kin has to say.

"I want to join it." straight and simple. Riko nods, smirking.

"Have you played before?"

"Yep. That was a long time ago though." Kin didn't really want to talk more further in it but she spots the gym doors. "Oh, we are here!" the older girl mused in her thoughts, but shakes it off. Riko walks up the doors and pulls it open, walking in the gym. She spots a few bunch of new recruits and the 2nd years.

"Alright, everyone seems to be here." the males brought their attention towards her. "All the freshmen, come this way." she point at the spot of the gym floor as they gather into a group.

One of the boys whispers, "hey, isn't the manager cute?"- "She's a second year right?" they glance at her talking to one of the older males. "That's true...if she was just a bit more sexy..." the two boys nods but then a fist hit their heads. Was Kin invisible or something?

"You're wrong, idiots!" the short black hair male with glasses said. Riko walks up with a smirk, "I'm the boy Basket-ball club's coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you."

"EHHH?" Kin's eyes became fully wide as well the freshmen. _'WHAT?'_

* * *

**_(A/N: I thought I should leave it at that, but I'll move on) _**

First point of view: Kin Touchi

"Now take off your shirts." I raise a brow at Riko's demand as I mosey along in and lean against the wall.

"EHHH?" even though it's a weird request, they did it anyways.

"You," Riko points at the boy on the right, "your instantaneous strength is weak. I guess you must be around 50 steps for 20 seconds on the quick ladder training, right? If you want to play basket-ball you might want to improve that a bit." I blink and brought up a smirk. That's really impressive to know the strength of their bodies by just a glance. I have to admit, the guys here have great bodies. I stare at the one from my far left. The one from my class. I knew he was tall and all, but dang! He has a nice body and he is not so bad on the eyes either.

"Was Kuroko here?" Riko ask one of the 2nd year playmates.

"Ah! That's right! The one from Teikou Middle School..." my eyes narrows. Teikou...? Kuroko..? One of the member from the 'Generation of Miracles'? I did my research during those two years I couldn't play basket-ball and looked out for the best. Also one of my teammates from middle school kept me updated on what was happening in japan.

"Kyaa!" I jump from the loud scream and look over to where Riko is.

"This guy is from the "Generation of Miracles", no way!"

"He can't have been a regular..."

"Of course not. Right, Kuroko?" the male with glasses ask look at him. I tilt my head, staring at the blue head boy. Wait. I rub my eyes to check again. He's the guy I bump into this morning!

"I have played in matches though..." Kuroko said confirming himself.

"See, just what..." Specs pauses, "huh?"

"eh...?

"EHHH?" I couldn't believe it either. Riko ask Kuroko to take off his shirt and check his levels. Was he really part of the "Generation of Miracles? I walk up and stood beside Riko.

"Well, that's something." I said, causing everyone in the gym to yell from surprise, even Riko who screams in my ear.

"Where did you come from?" the coach points out in fright. "I thought you were gone?"

"I was here from the begin when you went in." I said bluntly.

"EHH!" the males could be either still be shock or happy.

"Are you really going to join the club?" Riko ask, calming down. She didn't know if a girl would want to join a club full of sweaty boys. I nod my head.

"Yes."

"Then take off your shirt." I almost comply but stop in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" I question with wide eyes. Even the boys as well, with a slight blush on their faces. Perverts.

"Wait! Are girls even allowed to join?" one of the males bellows. Riko gave him a glare as well did I.

"Of course!" she, then turns to me, with her right hand on her hip. "Do you have a tank top underneath?"

"Yeah?"

"Then don't take that off, just the uniform shirt." I gave her wary eyes and glare at the boys to stop their interest in looking. I took off my shirt and blush as I show off my black tank top. This is so awkward...

I gaze at Riko's face as her expression turn from curiosity then to shock. "Amazing..." she mutters. She gotten closer towards me and check my tone arms, waist and glares at my bust size. What? I'm a double D. Not my fault.

"Uh, you done?" I ask her with uneasiness. She looks up and down at me. "you have great upper body strength and flexibility but you need to work on your stamina and lower body strength a bit."

"Yeah, I know." I told her as put back on my shirt. "that's why I wanted to join the club. I need to improve my skills again."

"Again?" Specs ask.

"I was in the girl's basket-ball team at Reiju Middle School." I answer him fixing the tie on my shirt and then glance at everyone shock faces. "what?"

"W-wait! You mean the Reiju Middle School?"

"What about it?" Riko took Spec place to talk.

"It was the strongest girl team out there. But before they could win the finals, their ace suffered an injury. I heard that she couldn't play for two whole years." I nod.

"Yep, that's about it." the girl coach glances at me questionably.

"What was the girl's name?" one of the freshmen ask. Specs looks at him, answering "Her name wa-

"My name is Touchi Kin." I cut him off and held up a hand to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"EHHH?"


	3. My desire

Hello~! Another chapter done! This one is slightly longer than the other one, so I hope you enjoy! Thanks for those who fav, followed, and reviewed! I also made a book cover! What do you guys thin? Originally made by me. Yes...I can draw... Lol.

Reviews:

Cinders Ella

Sounds like an interesting story. Sudden realization : People from seirin say eh? a lot.

**Thanks! Ahaha, nah, it's just that chapter! Only Canadians do that! Ah! ...insulted myself...eh? **

ArtistInTraining

This is really good! Please continue? :)

**Thank you! And I will! Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Ballad of Sinners **

HAHA! Double D...poor Riko, being barely A as Momoi teased xD  
Oh yeah, hello to you too x3  
Thanks for continuing writing it, I'm starting to like how things are turning like ewe Oh uhm...I can't say which type of narration is better, so I'll say use the one you feel more comfortable with, both are fine for me x33 Even though I'd like to help you with that Beta thing, I'm not that good in English u/u Sorry ;-;! Hope to read another chapter anytime soon! x3  
Question: is there going to be GoM x OC or just Kagami/Kuroko x OC? *w* I'm kind of...curious e/e;

**Ahaha, I know! Poor Riko... **

**And you're welcome! :D but I think I'm going to stay with the third person. More better from BB action! Aww, thanks. it's okay about the beta thing! **

**Answer: I actually don't know. I'll put up a poll to see what you guys think. ;D**

**Oh, for your review on Life's a game. The continuation of that story is on Wattpad if you like to read it. Lol, sorry about that. **

Xxdreamergirl95xX 

OOOOOOOOOh this story is very interesting!  
Really original,by the way!Can't wait to read the nexto ones so update soon please!

**Thank you! X3 And I updated! Love to hear your comments again!**

**ANYWAYS! I hope you all enjoyed this. :D You can correct me on my knowledge of basketball or the manga. Please do so I can fix it. :) Oh, also looking for a beta! Hopefully someone is free.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket/Basuke. Just my Ocs. **

**Warning: Grammar, missing letters/words, or just not making any sense. At all! :P ( I REPEAT IN NEED FOR BETA!) **

* * *

The club meeting was done and all they did was situps, pushups, lunges, squats, and running around. It wasn't that bad for Kin, though she had to be careful with her knee. Her whole body is worn out and sweaty. She grab a towel a dab it around her face and neck while she opens a water bottle and takes a drink. Taking huge gulps of it, she consumes it slowly as well. She blows out a "ahh" feeling with relief and refresh.

Kin walks towards the bench to get her bag and heads to the girls changing room. "Kin!" said girl stops her tracks and turns her body.

"Yeah?" her coach, Riko runs up to her smiling.

"You did good out there. I'm kind of surprised that you were able to out on your own with the boys." she said. Kin shrugs lightly and place the towel around her neck.

"I am too, considering the two years I couldn't walk or run as much as before. I can already feel the burn on my calves, thighs and torso." Kin said to her, smiling a bit. The raven hair likes the feeling of it. Riko glance at her eyes, seeing the enjoyment from today's workout. The female coach smiles inwardly. _'She has a good chance to play. I'll see what I can do.'_

"I see. Well, I see you later, then!" Riko runs off waving, but stops. "Oh, you can keep those shorts I lent to you." she winks and she's gone. Kin tilts her head in confusion.

"Okay, then..." she mumbles and head to the girl's lockers. "weirdo." (A/N: I don't think Kin should be saying that, since she is one herself... ^_^;)

* * *

Kin feels a vibration in the right pocket of her skirt. She blinks taking out her cellphone. Flipping it, she answers, "hello?"

"Honey! I need you to pick some stuff from the store, okay! I'm sorry I couldn't go shopping today. My work place is busy at the moment. I'll send you the list, love you hun! Thanks!" Before Kin could get a word, her mother hangs up. She stares at her phone in disbelief and then the message came. The girl opens it and saw the list deadpan.

"Damn it, why so much?" she stuff her phone in her pocket and grumbles. "You're lucky I love you mum." sighing she walks off to the nearest food store. Walking in, the workers greets her, "welcome!" Kin nods her head, smiling a bit and grabs a basket and starts to shop. Taking out her phone she glances at the list again.

"Hm...milk, eggs, pork, kokumaro curry packet, onion, green onion..." she mutters, while taking the actual items and storing it in the basket without looking. When she is done, she stops at the junk food section. She purse her lips, wondering if she could get something. "Maybe some pocky..." scanning down the aisle, she sees a huge variety of flavors for pocky. Her eyes brightens at it. She may not look it but she's a huge glutton for food. She places each flavor of pocky in her basket and grabs a few more of the chocolate kind. At the corner of her eye, there's only one strawberry flavor left. She went to get but another hand bump into hers. She gasps lightly from the contact. Her eyes travel from the hand and all the way up to the owner's face. Her eyes widen at the person in front of her.

The person's a large male, probably taller than Kagami too. The male has long purple hair to his neck, the bangs parted from the two side and leaving a piece in between his eyes, hiseyes are a light purple with a dark tint in it, he wears a white baggy t-shirt, faded blue baggy jeans and black and white sneakers. He glances down at Kin with lazy eyes. "hm?" the girl couldn't help but feel the intimidation. Behind those droopy eyes, there is something frightening about him.

"Ah..." Kin's voice is stuck, she gulps a bit to release the lump in her throat. "sorry. You can take it." she said and turn around, not wanting to stay any longer.

"Hey," she pauses her footing and slightly turned her head and saw the strawberry pocky box. Fully turning her body, she stare at the male in confusion. "take it." cautiously, she grab the box and look at the male's face. He was smirking. "I'm not going to hurt you." Kin inwardly wince at the thought. He saw the discomfort coming from the girl even though he offer the last box to her. She should be grateful.

He hold out his hand to her, "I'm Murasakibara Atsushi." Hesitantly, she took his hand with her own, shaking it. She notice how much difference is between her hands and his. The male's hand is bigger almost covering her hand completely. "I think this is where you say your name." Atshushi said in amusement. Kin eye's widen slightly.

"Ah, my name... is Touchi Kin." she said as both of them look at each other. It's like he was challenging her. She sees the amusement in his eyes and she hates it. Seconds past and she realizes that they are stilling hold hands. She quickly let go as if his hand was on fire. "sorry, I have to go." she bows and left to go pay for her food and quickly walks out of the shop. Atsushi hums with a small smirk watching her run off from him. He notice that she was taller than most girl his age. Probably 175 cm at the least. He snorts returning to his shopping for snacks.

"She definitely has the racks too."

* * *

It's pouring outside. The club couldn't do anything outdoors today. Instead it's decided on a game.

"Let's have a 5vs 5 mini-game!" Riko announces as Kin's ears perks up. "Second years against first years!"

"Against the senpais', that means..." one of the newbies said nervously. Apparently, from what Kin had learn. Last year, the senpai's now who were freshmen made it far until the final league. It's actually amazing with just them. They came a long way.

Every member put on a color tee according to their teams. Second year, blue. First years, yellow. Kin notice that there is more freshmen and she walks up to Riko. "hey, please tell me there is going to substitution." the female coach glance at her and nods.

"Of course there is. Are you going to go first?" she ask and Kin shook her head.

"No, not yet." Riko shrugs.

"Alright then." she then walk towards the middle of the court where the teams are in position with the ball in her arms. The jumpers got ready, and then Reiko threw the ball in the air. She quickly runs from the now going game and stood in the side lines. Kin awe at the height of Kagami's jump. The second year didn't have a chance against that.

* * *

The ball's in the hands of one of the first years and one of them dribbles with the ball to the other side. Knowing that the male is block by the second year he sees an opening to pass. Running fast, Kagami went towards the net and the his teammate passes the ball to him. With no second years stopping the red hair male, he runs and lifts his right leg, jumping and dunks the ball on the right side of the net with one hand. One of the second years was late to stop it.

"Was that a dunk?"

"Awesome!"

Hyuuga wipes the sweat with his shirt. '_His fire power is seriously that of a monster.' _he though smirking and yet wary. _'But that's not going to stop us.'_

The freshmen are in the lead with 11 points and the second year with 8 points.

* * *

Kin give out a irritated sigh. She glares at the court as her legs shake with antsy. She watches as Kagami became annoyed with his teammate play in the game. How does she know? He even said it while he stops a second year's shot.

Why is he getting pissed? Because now the score is off. First years, 15 and second years, 31. The senpais' are better than Kin and the rest of the first years thought they were. "Enough already...?" she hears Kagami voice, "What the hell are you talking about?" he growls pulling the shorter male up by the collar. Suddenly, his knees were bent, causing him to let go of the other male in surprise.

"Please calm down." Kuroko said. So he was the cause. Kin eyes widen. _'What! I completely forgot about him!'_

Even the others did.

"Excuse me, could you pass me the ball?" Kuroko ask the male behind is right. Kin twitch and then she sat up and walks to Riko.

"Sub me in." Riko jumps from the sudden voice and turns to Kin. '_I didn't even hear her coming.'_

The brown hair girl saw the irritation and the fire burning to play. There is ten minutes left into the game. "alright." Riko blew the whistle. "substitution, yellow!" The teams stops to see who is subbing. It's the female first year. Kin. The observant second years glances at the expression of her face. It's full of desire to play and win. Even Kagami sees it.

Number 9 subs out and 16 is in. Kin is in. "Good luck." the male said as the two past by. Kin glance at him with the corner of her eye. It's the same male who said something to make Kagami mad. She gives him a slight nod and went into her position. Her person to guard is number 4. Hyuuga Junpei.

"Touchi." Hyuuga acknowledges her.

"Hyuuga." the whistle starts again, and the game has begin for her. Yellow 6 pass the ball to Kuroko and he dribbles a bit looking aware of his surroundings. Kin runs away from Hyuuga towards the net and out of the blue, the ball is in her hands, but she quickly reacts and jumps to shoot the ball in the basket.

It's in. She glances at Kuroko in amazement. That pass was unbelievable. _'So this is what the sixth phantom player of the Generation of Miracles can do.' _

"It's in!"

"How did he get that pass through?"

"I don't know, I didn't see!" voices erupts from the first and second years. Kin smirks.

Riko analyzes him with wide eyes, _'he's making use of his lack of presence to relay passes. On top of that, the time he keeps the ball is extremely short! He's already hard to notice in the beginning and he becomes even more invisible?'_ she can hardly believe this. Kin pants as she grabs the pass from Kuroko and shoots. Other team's ball.

_'It's "misdirection" he's using. Using that, he leads the opponent to think not him but another player will get the ball.' _Kin thought, dribbling the ball she stole and passes to another teammate._ 'rather saying he is"invisible" during matches you can say he's encouraging the opponent to focus on other __players than him.'_

Kagami couldn't believe what he is seeing. '_This is Kuroko's...!'_

Still gaping at the play, _'the former regular from Teikou Middle School who's specialized in circulating passes without being seen!'_ Riko thought, '_I knew it was a rumour, but to think he actually exist!'_

"The Sixth phantom player of the "Generation of Miracles"!"

With the others focusing on the two best players, Kagami and Kuroko, no one seem to notice the other best player. Kin.

The ball is in her hands again, and this time she's shooting a three pointer. Before the second years could react, the ball went in. A clean swish. Their eyes gaze at the girl.

"Whoa, nice shot!"

"That was a three pointer too!"

And again, she shoots a three pointer. And another.

Now the points are almost even.

36 first years. 37 second years.

Second year's ball, and they make a mistake. Number 15, also known as Shun Izuki passes the ball.

"Idiot!" Hyuuga shouts now noticing what's going to happen. The ball is stolen by Kuroko, but this time he dribbles it to the net.

"Go, Kuroko!" lifting his right leg and jump to do a lay up. Kin and the others deadpans as the ball hit the rim bouncing back out.

Then there is Kagami jumping behind him, taking hold of the ball with his left hand, "That's why weak guys piss me off!" and he dunks, "score properly, idiot!"

Kuroko knees bents, crouching as he hit the ground and he smiles slightly looking up at Kagami.

Kin grins. _'And that's game.' _

"Wah! The Freshmen won?"

* * *

Kin sighs, and rotate her arms and stretches it while walking down the sidewalk. The club was done and now she's going home. Though, her stomach growls loudly and she groans. She use most of her energy in the gym and she can not wait to go home and eat. That's torture for her. As she's walking she spots a burger joint. It's called "Maji Burger". She walks in and orders a few burgers and a coke. In five minutes her order's done. She spots a table and walk there until someone calls her name. "Touchi-san." she jumps and looks around and then to her right, she looks down and sees the familiar blue hair boy.

"Kuroko." Kin greets, still in shock and then sees who sitting in front of him. "Kagami."

"Hey."

"Do you want to sit with us, Touchi-san?" Kuroko offers. She didn't want to impose, but she did want to know more about him and the Generation of Miracles.

"Alright." She settle down next to him placing her tray in front of her. She notice a huge amount of burgers in front of the red head. "Wow, do you really eat that much?" she ask, then realizes what she said. "Ah.."

Kagami glance at the girl, studying her seems more like it. He remembers that look on her face, and the game. She did score some of the points as well. Even a three pointer. He knows that most Japanese girls don't play Basket-ball. For her, that's impressive. But something tells him that she was holding back. Kin fidgets under his gaze, but thankfully he answers, "yeah, it's normal." he then stares at her tray of food, "you seems to eat a lot for a girl." Kin blinks, a bit offended.

"Idiot." Kuroko mutters, sipping his vanilla shake with a straw as he watches the two interact.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asks defensively. Sure, she eats more than the average girl her age, but it's just never worried about her body weight. Even during the two years with no running involved, she's been doing ab workouts. Anything that's available to the upper body. Even if she wasn't that self conscious about her weight before, but what makes this different from what he said?

Why now?

Before Kagami could say anything, his right knee felt a sting. His hands hold the bruise spot and glares at Kuroko. The blue hair shift his eyes to the girl and back at the taller male. _'think about what you just said.' _Kuroko tries to give a look, but as usual, it just stays the same.

Kagami looks at him then to her again. To his tray and to hers. Rethought what he said, and pales. He stares at the girl again, sputtering out apologies. Kin tries to glare but fails because of the scene in front of her. She laughs a bit, "it's alright."

Kuroko knows she's lying cause everything became awkward after that event.

* * *

After they all finish eating, Kuroko offers to walk Kin home. She stares at him, tilting her head. There's no attention in his voice just bluntly asking. She glance at Kagami and back at him. "I actually wanted to ask you about the "Generation of Miracles"." she said, surprising him and the taller male. Kagami look down at the girl,_ 'what got her so interested in them?' _he thought. "if one of us were able to play against, what would be our chances?"

"You would be instantly killed." he bluntly said holding his shake, causing the girl to sweat drop. Though Kagami had a tick mark.

"Couldn't say that in a different way?" he growls lightly as they all walk together.

"Not only that, the five geniuses have all joined different veteran schools this year." Kuroko tells. "There is no mistake that one of them will be standing at the top." Kin listens in quietly. 'Are they really that powerful?' she thought until Kagami laughs.

"Nice! I'm burning!" he said grinning with excitement. "I've decided. I'll take all these guys down and become number on in Japan!" both of the students looks at him.

"I think it's impossible." Kuroko mentions causing Kagami's fire to dim. "Hey!"

"I don't know about the potential of your abilities but with yours or Kin's current level, you can't hold a candle to any of them." the raven hair girl bit her bottom lip. "but it's impossible to do it alone."

"That's why I have decided. I'm a supporting actor, a shadow. But a shadow will become darker if the light is stronger and it will make the white of the light stand out." Kuroko looks directly at them, "as the shadow of the main actor I will make you the light, the number one in Japan." Kagami smirks widely.

"Heh, nice words."

"And Kin will be the guide." the said girl blinks at Kuroko in confusion. "you would be the supporter between light and darkness, the balance. I knew that because you're the one who saw where my passes were going." the corner of her lips curls.

"So you actually knew..." Kagami stares at them in shock mostly at Kin as Kuroko nods.

"I saw you ordering around one of the team members to go to a specific place where I would pass the ball." Kin hums. "your ability reminds me of a friend of mine."

"I'm curious though." Kagami thought out, "why are you playing basket-ball? What's your goal?" he ask as they keep on walking with Kin in the middle.

"As you heard, I stopped playing basket-ball from the injury I gained. Within those two years, I hated the feeling of not doing anything, so I started to research the best in Japan. I was in Canada then. One of my former teammate sent me emails,about the "Generation of Miracles" and how powerful they were. Last year, my knee healed, but not completely. I started to practice. I didn't want to stop playing basket-ball because of my injury, I wanted to go to the top. I want to actually say I'm number one and feel proud that my strength and skills were worth it and it got me there. I wanted a team, and share it. I want to make my team number one in Japan." she give out a hard look, "and I'm willing to do that with you guys." both of the boys, smirk at her. She also shares the love of basket-ball as them. '_I will not fail like before.'_

"We'll do our best!" they all said in confidence and desire.

* * *

Aiya...I hope everyone is in character. I tried! *cries*

Ah! Anyways! Please review, give ideas or what you thought or ask questions but no flames! I can't handle it...it would be just spouting nonsense about who knows more than who. It drives me insane! Damn hardcore Otakus...no offense! Don't hate me! I'm on too, just not as...other people...from Anime festivals...or Comic-con.. *coughs*

TEEHEE. (Lol, I will give you a cyber cookie if someone knows where that saying is from)


End file.
